In conventional Wi-Fi routers and other wireless devices where performance characteristics such as high throughput and long range performance are desired, conventional designs typically use large and bulky structures with limited design flexibility. Such conventional Wi-Fi routers and other wireless communication devices use such large and bulky structures to accommodate large dipole antennas and to allow the devices to be arranged to provide desired electromagnetic characteristics for transmission beam-forming patterns and receiver sensitivity.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and/or shortcomings associated with conventional Wi-Fi routers and other wireless communication devices.